The Lady in Red
by DestroyBeauty
Summary: Inspiré par Ghost Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

1935 – Mizpah Hotel & Casino – Los Angeles

Sur un rythme endiablé de Swing, les corps s'élançaient aux battement effrénés de la batterie et de la voix, si prenante et grave, du chanteur qui s'élevait et dansait dans la salle tout comme dans la rue. Une odeur de cigarette planait en haut de cette gigantesque salle de bal, et les pas de ces dames laissaient résonner leurs accessoires, autant ceux de leur robes que ceux qu'elles choisissaient avec tant de soin. Les hommes eux étaient tous sur leur trente-et-un et se ravissaient du spectacle de ces femmes et de leurs corps élancés, ils adoraient suivre leurs pas rapides et si bien choisis, profitant de cette peau nacrée et de ces tendres formes que leurs partenaires laissaient à leur vue plus qu'enjouée. Quelques groupes de personnes restaient assis à leur table, profitant de la musique et du spectacle qu'offrait ces quelques danseurs amateurs. Les femmes assises se laissaient aller à certaines discutions, elles riaient, s'amusaient et sirotaient un délicieux champagne ou vin coûteux, importés spécialement de France pour leurs papilles, à chacune sa préférence. D'autres manifestaient un certains intérêt à la douce odeur que dégageait les cigarettes que fumaient les hommes non loin d'elles, les poussant même à sortir leur plus beau fume-cigarette, pour qu'à leurs tour, elles puissent déguster cet arôme si populaire. La fête battait son plein, jusqu'à ce que le populaire morceau de Jerry Goodman qu'est ''Sing, Sing, Sing'' ne s'achève et que les hommes autant que les femmes n'aillent rejoindre leur place face à cet effort qu'impose la frénétique danse qu'est le Swing. Les musiciens eux même étaient épuisés, ils s'offrirent alors une courte pause, laissant leurs membres presque engourdis se rétablir à vitesse grand V. Le chahut qu'imposait les discutions reprit de plus belle, tout était susceptible d'être un sujet de débat, chaque table ayant sa propre atmosphère: il y avait les blagues plus ou moins douteuses d'un vielle oncle, les discutions plus studieuses sur la politique et les classes sociales et, bien sûr, les fameuses, et sans doutes les plus répandues, conversations sur ces stars qui font tant rêvées. A leur retour, les musiciens décidèrent de jouer un morceau beaucoup plus doux et calme, c'est alors que les quelques notes d'une sérénade prit place dans la salle, forçant ces beaux princes à se courber devant leurs belles promises. Pour chaque main qu'elles acceptaient, une tendre parole, un sourire charmeur, un baisé, tous se succédèrent, non pas sans déplaisir. Les quelques corps timides se virent rougir en cœur, avant de se laisser entraîner par cette mélodieuse musique, emplis de tendresse, tous ne semblaient faire qu'un au son de ces trompettes et autres instrument à vent qui les berçaient de tendres rêves, un amour éternel comme personne n'en a jamais connu.

_Est-ce cela qu'on appellerait Amour?_

C'est dans un mutisme des plus totale qu'elle observait ces corps allant et venant, cherchant à comprendre ce que cela pouvait être, se questionnant intérieur sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien ressentir à leur place; la même chose? Peut-être ne rien ressentir? L'expression qu'elle arborait trompait aisément sa pensée. Se tenant à une distance plus ou moins raisonnable de ses consœurs amusées, elle ne remarqua pas la foule de spectateur qui l'observaient elle en cet instant, se demandant lequel d'entre eux serait le plus courageux pour approcher une tel créature. Elle qui avait des traits particulièrement remarquables, ses cheveux châtains clairs tournaient presque dans un blond léger, ils étaient long et bouclés et cascadaient avec tant de sensualité sur ses épaules recouvrant une partie de son dos. Ses yeux prenaient eux une forme amende, qui trahissait le plus souvent son métissage, mais n'ôtaient en rien sa beauté, s'ajoutait à cela une couleur particulièrement rare et chaude qu'arborait ses iris: un rubis, un cinabre ou un grenat s'était emparé de ceux-ci, ne faisant qu'accentuer le côté anodin de ce métissage. Mais sa beauté ne s'arrêtait pas à ce regard particulièrement aguicheur, ses lèvres étaient elles fines mais bien dessinées, laissant transparaître un léger rouge à lèvre à peine plus rosé que leur couleur naturelle. Ce qui avait tendance à ajouter ce petit côté désireux et désirant de connaître le doux baiser d'un amour naissant. Son corps élancé penchait un tant soit peu sur la droite, lui permettant de s'adosser un minimum sur une de ces grandes colonnes aux allures grecques. Sa robe, quand à elle, était longue et fendue le long de sa cuisse gauche, on ne pouvait apercevoir ses chaussures que grâce à cette ouverture, de long et fin talons aiguilles noir. Malgré son air princier qui avait tendance à effrayer ces hommes qui ne sentaient pas à la hauteur d'aguicher une telle créature dans ses plus intimes réflexions, mais un homme s'en alla la rejoindre avec la bravoure des princes.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle, je m'excuse de l'audace qui me prend que de vous parler ainsi, mais une question tourmente mon esprit et ce depuis quelques instants. Pourriez-vous m'aider à élucider ce que je considère comme étant un grand mystère?

La jeune femme sourit à cet inconnu qui était des plus courtois et qui utilisais des tournures particulièrement distinguées tout en étant à la fois cocasse. Elle s'éloigna de cette colonne afin de faire face à ce bel homme, qui, malgré un costume tout à fait banal, ressemblait trait pour trait à un noble prince. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement peignés, coiffés en arrière avec beaucoup de soin, ses yeux avaient une couleur profonde dans laquelle n'importe qu'elle femme pouvait s'y noyer et il avait ce sourire d'acteur, en plus d'avoir cette voix douce mais grave qu'arborait les plus talentueux et les plus fameux chanteur de ce temps.

-Ma foi, si je puis être d'une quelconque utilité dans votre recherche, il sourit face au non-rejet de cette inconnue, qui l'autorisait à poursuivre la conversation.

-Je vous remercie bien. Ma question est des plus simples: Êtes-vous réelle ou suis-je sous l'emprise d'un excès de boisson? Elle sourit de plus belle.

L'homme se sentit comme soulagé de voir son acte impertinent récompenser par ce tendre mais néanmoins sincère sourire. Comme si ce simple acte suffisait pour rendre sa soirée être la plus douce et la plus agréable d'entre toutes. Les autres hommes pâlirent de jalousie face à son succès qui semblait si aisé, se mordant presque les doigts à cause de leur lâcheté.

-Que de flatteries. Je vous assure que je suis bel et bien réelle, mais cela est-il vraiment suffisant pour votre enquête?

-Je dois vous avouer que non. Pour cela, et comme tout bon scientifique le ferait, une danse me semble obligatoire afin de démontrer que vous êtes bien là.

Il lui tendit alors sa main, prêt à l'emmener dans ce rêve que tous les autres danseurs avaient prient d'assaut quelques notes auparavant. Elle hésita cependant un instant avant de laisser son être guider par cette, forte mais tout aussi douce, main qui l'emmena tendrement sur la piste de danse. Son regard plongé dans les iris de son partenaire, lui-même restait fasciné par la couleur des siens qui arboraient une couleur qu'il n'aurait su décrire mais qui transcendait son âme. Petit à petit ils se laissèrent entraîner par la foule, imitant les pas des autres danseurs, emportés par cette même musique qui pourtant semblait différente pour chaque personne présente sur la piste de danse. Un monde rien qu'à eux. Ils dansèrent avec le rythme léger de ces instrument à vent accompagnés par une batterie presque insonore et d'une contrebasse qui offrait un son dérobé à l'un de ses confrère qu'est le Jazz.

-Maintenant que j'ai pu conquérir votre main, aurai-je le plaisir d'entendre votre doux prénom?

-Il vous semblera étonnant au premier abord.

-Rien ne m'étonnera plus que ces crises économiques vous savez.

-Je crains qu'il ne le soit, car mon prénom n'est autre que Shizuru.

Il s'étonna un instant de cette réponse, prétextant presque une mauvaise audition de la réponse.

-Votre ouïe ne vous fait pas défaut. Mon prénom vient d'une île plus à l'ouest en plein Océan Pacifique.

-Je vois. Et bien, je suis ravie de voir qu'une si belle Sirène d'une île de l'Océan Pacifique m'ait accordée la plus belle des danses de cette soirée.

-Tant de belles paroles s'extirpent aisément de votre être. Seriez-vous poète Monsieur? il ria un instant.

-Je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas plus poète que ne l'est notre cher Président Roosevelt. Si cela ne vous importune pas, j'aimerais garder mon identité secrète pour l'instant.

-Seriez-vous un homme célèbre?

-Vous pouvez dire cela ainsi.

-Dois-je vous appeler ''L'homme Mystérieux'' dans ce cas?

-Cela me convient parfaitement.

Les heures passèrent, les musiques s'enchaînèrent, les plus belles et surtout les plus romantiques ballades se succédèrent à cette heure de la soirée. Quand survint la fin de cette nuit de joie, les deux nouveau amant s'échangèrent un dernier regard, l'homme laissa sa belle sirène regagner sa chambre d'hôtel tandis qu'il irait affronter le froid de la nuit, mais le cœur emplis de joie et d'espoir. Shizuru, quitta le seuil d'entrée de l'hôtel et prit le majestueux ascenseur qui se trouvait non loin de l'accueil. Une fois à bord du merveilleux engin qui était recouvert de marbre avec juxtaposé au milieu de celui-ci un immense miroir, le groom qui était toujours aussi droit qu'un '' i '' emmena la jeune femme à son étage. Il lui signala son arrivé la laissant sortir hors de l'engin, une fois extirper de l'engin de fer, elle fit demi tour et salua l'homme qui semblait touché de cette attention, lui qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un ustensile tout comme l'était cette invention de l'ancien temps réaménager aujourd'hui à l'ère du temps. Il salua avec un certain entrain cette sublime femme qu'il avait facilement remarqué le jour de son arrivé à l'hôtel et la cage d'ascenseur se referma sur un groom souriant de toute ses dents. Shizuru s'approcha de sa chambre, sortit la clé de son petit sac puis pénétra dans sa somptueuse chambre. A peine entrée à l'intérieur elle retira ses talons, laissant ses pieds caresser la moquette qui était aussi écarlate que sa robe. A cet instant ils se sentaient comme revivre, elle même se sentait comme jouissante de cette petite douceur, elle apprécia ce moment comme un des petits plaisir de la vie, malgré le fait qu'elle était habituée à porter des chaussures à talons. Après quelques secondes de plaisir, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Shizuru observa quelques secondes son reflet dans le miroir, puis s'empara de ses produit de beauté, elle ôta le peu de maquillage qui recouvrait son visage, coiffa ses cheveux pour empêcher son sommeil d'anéantir ses quelques ondulations, parfaitement faites, qu'elle appréciait sur sa chevelure et fit coulisser doucement la fermeture de sa robe avant de la laisser glisser le long de son corps. Elle se tourna vers sa baignoire, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude avant de disparaître dans l'autre salle afin de se servir un verre de scotch. L'eau qui coulait abondement résonnait dans les deux pièces, même si elle appréciait ce son d'eau cascadant à vive allure, elle n'était pas d'humeur à cela. Elle se tourna alors vers son gramophone laissant un Fred Astaire chanter cette chanson qui l'avait tant troublée lors de sa sortie cinématographique – ''Cheek to Cheek'' – qui ressemblait presque à sa rencontre avec ce mystérieux inconnu. Une fois son verre terminé, elle retourna dans la salle de bain, coupa l'eau chaude et se hissa dans sa baignoire laissant l'eau presque brûlante recouvrir son corps qui semblait ravit par ce geste, il semblait avoir succomber aux efforts fournis la nuit avec son cavalier, dont le regard ne manqua pas d'attirer la convoitise de plusieurs femmes. Quand elle eut terminée son bain, les quelques goûtes qui perlaient sur son corps aussi blanc et soyeux que de la porcelaine, se retrouvèrent happer par sa serviette qu'elle déposa sur une chaise non loin de sa commode. Elle s'empara de sa nuisette rose et très en vogue, puis se vêtit de ce léger bout de tissus qui épousa parfaitement ses formes démesurément aguicheuses. Elle éteignit sa lumière, espérant que Morphée lui concède une autre danse dans ses songes.

La pluie commença à s'emparer des toits, trottoirs et autre âme qui se mouvait au dehors, malgré les sons de battement contre sa fenêtre, Shizuru se sentit emporter au loin, rapidement ses douleurs physiques disparurent, son corps était devenu léger, voir absent.

Le bal pouvait alors reprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Le réveil de Shizuru sonna à 7h précise, extirpant sa propriétaire d'un rêve tiré de la réalité. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, regrettant presque l'achat de cette torture du vingtième siècle, mais il lui était dorénavant impossible de se rendormir. Sa seule alternative étant de se lever, elle bougea lentement dans ses draps avant de les soulever. Son regard écarlate se posa sur ses rideaux encore tirés empêchant ainsi la lumière d'envahir sa chambre de sa douce lumière, elle les tira doucement laissant les tendre rayons du soleil caresser sa peau nacrée avec délicatesse. Ses iris encore rêveur s'attardèrent sur la vie au dehors, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'accouda sur les rebord observant les corps pressés de ces hommes d'affaires, les jeunes coursiers distribuant leurs journaux à chaque coin de rue, mais ce qui la rendait admirative dans cette foule était les ballades de ces coquettes dames à cette heure-ci de la journée. Elle qui n'était pas une fervente admiratrice de sport et encore moins une matinale. Elle eut un petit sourire suite à sa réflexion, puis referma sa fenêtre, elle s'étira quelques instants faisant comprendre à son corps que c'était là la fin de son repos et qu'une longue journée l'attendait.

-Une belle journée en perspective, se dit-elle.

Après son micro bain de lumière, elle alla jusqu'à son armoire. Elle observa ses différentes tenues, toutes plus coûteuses et élégantes les unes que les autres, mais un sentiment profond lui intima l'ordre de revêtir cette robe rouge de la veille. Ce dernier se fit si fort qu'elle ne put se résoudre qu'à lui obéir, elle retira alors sa nuisette qu'elle plia et déposa sur son lit immense.

_Peut-être ai-je choisis un lit un peu trop volumineux pour moi seule..._

Elle attrapa sa robe qu'elle mit sans plus attendre et disparue dans sa salle de bain. Une fois prête, elle sortie de sa chambre, puis tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, une note attira son attention.

**Ascenseur Hors Service, veuillez nous pardonnez pour la gêne occasionnée.**

Après tout, même les plus grands et prestigieux hôtels avaient leurs petits problèmes. Shizuru décida d'emprunter pour la première fois, depuis son arrivée à l'hôtel, les escaliers. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait du rez-de-chaussée, les notes d'un piano se faisaient de plus en plus fort dans son ouïe, piano qui pars ailleurs avait été totalement invisible à sa vue lors de son arrivée. Alors qu'elle avançait dans le hall, elle put apercevoir une pièce adjacente à la salle de bal, celle-ci n'était pas très spacieuse, mais accueillante tout de même. En jetant un coup d'œil aux portes de la pièces, elle fut surprise par les ornement de ces deux portes blanches qui semblaient avoir été dérobés au plus beau et au plus nobles des paquebots de ce siècle. Entre ceux-ci on pouvait y apercevoir l'immense piano à queue avec son musicien ou plutôt sa musicienne assise. Cette dernière jouait une mélodie à la fois mélancolique et langoureuse qui s'attardait dans son ouïe, plus que ravie, de pouvoir profiter de cette œuvre alors inconnue pour elle. A l'aide des quelques parcelles lumineuses qui pénétraient la pièce, la robe rouge de Shizuru donna une teinte plus chaude aux deux portes, portes qu'elle ouvrit avec tendresse, prenant soin à ne pas déranger la virtuose dans sa composition. La jeune femme en question semblait avoir fermer les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait, ne laissant que sa musique vivre au gré du vent, mais les talons hauts de la riche héritière sur le parquet ont eu raisons de ses efforts. La jeune pianiste s'arrêta et fit volte face à la personne qui avait eu l'audace de l'interrompre dans son monde. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'aucune autre âme n'était présente dans cette pièce, elle était seule, avec seulement l'une des portes abîmée par le temps ouverte de moitié. La pianiste se leva alors de son siège et c'est avec une certaine peur au ventre qu'elle s'approcha vers la porte. Elle tira l'une des poignets vers elle et faufila sa tête à travers l'ouverture. Elle observa le couloirs, regardant de part en part l'entrée espérant entrevoir le possible perturbateur en question.

-Il y a quelqu'un? elle ouvrit l'une des portes pleinement et s'engouffra dans le couloirs. _Est-ce que j'aurai rêvée?_

Ses yeux émeraudes se perdirent dans le hall d'entrée où personne n'était présent, seul un léger vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce et se heurta à son visage. Ses joues prirent une teinte plus rosée, alors que son corps frissonna au contact de celui-ci, lui priant d'acquérir sa veste posée non loin du piano. Elle fit demi-tour face à l'absence d'intrusion et reprit sa mélodie. Shizuru quand à elle sortie de la salle de bal, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se félicitant d'avoir été assez rapide pour passer inaperçue, tout en s'étonnant d'avoir été aussi rapide et discrète avec ses talons hauts. Lorsque son souffle reprit une allure plus posée, elle rejoignit de nouveau l'entrée de la salle, mais cette fois-ci elle resta à distance, observant avec un certains intérêt celle qui jouait, s'attardant sur des détails qu'elle n'avait pas coutume d'observer: sa position droite au possible, ses bras fins, sa silhouette svelte mais loin d'être maigre. Sa longue chevelure de jais qui se balançait en rythme avec les mouvement de ses bras, recréant un monde de léthargie ou plutôt un monde dont elle était la seule à en connaître les plus beaux secrets. Shizuru fut frappée d'une grande surprise lors de son observation, cette jeune pianiste inconnue, portait un pantalon et un pull bien trop large pour la femme qu'elle était, chose qui n'était pas très répandue et encore moins apprécié dans cette société où les femmes se devaient d'être belle et obéissante.

_Qui peut-elle bien être?_

-Natsuki? un homme entra dans l'hôtel à cet instant.

Ce dernier était bien bâtit, mais Shizuru ne prêta pas plus d'attention à ce dernier et se courba devant lui pour le saluer. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle escomptait, l'homme n'en fit rien, il ne l'a salua pas et ouvrit de façon vive l'une des portes délabrée par le temps.

_Les bonnes manières se perdraient-elles? _

La pianiste se retourna tout d'abord étonnée, de voir son ami déjà arrivé, avant de poser son regard sur cette femme à robe rouge qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Leurs iris se croisèrent un instant avant que l'homme ne réclame toute son attention.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas l'autorisation de venir jouer ici, elle détourna son regard de la jeune femme pour revenir sur son ami.

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça dérangerait que je vienne ici.

A ces mots, les yeux écarlate de Shizuru s'ouvrirent en grand, cette jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir froid aux yeux et devait, très certainement, se moquer de tous ces préceptes et autres coutumes qui font de la femme un objet et non pas une personne à part entière. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à admirer cette inconnue.

-Parce que ce que tu fais c'est de la violation de domicile... à ces mots maintes et maintes fois répétés, la pianiste détourna son regard.

Elle tenta de rencontrer à nouveau les iris cramoisie de la jeune femme qu'elle avait aperçue mais elle ne rencontra qu'un couloir vide ainsi qu'un amas de poussière stagnant dans les airs. _Mon imagination me jouerait-elle des tours?_ Non elle était certaine d'avoir vue ce regard écarlate et cette femme habillée de manière très chic. Ses sourcils se froncèrent contre son grès, son regard se perdait entre les ornements de l'unique porte encore fermée, avant que la carrure imposante de l'homme ne la force à lever les yeux vers ce dernier.

-Natsuki?

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes au juste? il se tourna à son tours, posant son regard au même endroit que son amie l'avait fait quelques instant plus tôt. Tu as vue quelque chose?

-Non, elle se leva de sa place. J'ai plus qu'à m'en aller.

L'homme aux allures de videur retint son bras, la forçant à faire volte face vers son interlocuteur. Elle le regarda comme surprise de son geste, mais elle ne pouvait résister à son sourire idiot qui l'amusait grandement.

-Ça te dirait de manger un morceau avec moi?

-J'ai pas très faim, désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour si peu... J'espère que j'aurai plus de plainte à ton sujet... Tu sais que si ça s'ébruite un peu trop je pourrais plus te planquer moi... elle soupira sachant pertinemment ce que son ami devait subir pour la cacher.

-Je sais... Mais ils devraient arrêtés un peu leur mascarade, c'est pas comme si je venais dégrader les lieux! Il acquiesça face à la rage de la jeune femme, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

-Je sais bien... Mais cet endroit leur appartiens... elle commença à avancer, sachant que cette conversation ne mènerait à rien.

Ils avaient tout les deux raisons en ce qui concernait cet endroit, mais lorsque l'argent permet de rendre des Hommes puissant, alors plus rien ne comptait...

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas faim? elle soupira.

-Allons manger chez Mai dans ce cas.

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister! dit-il sur un ton joueur.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Je suis complètement à tes pieds ça se voit pas?

-Pas vraiment non... elle ria.

-HA! T'as rigolé! l'homme arrêta sa marche la pointant du doigt avec joie.

-Et...? elle arqua un sourcil en signe d'étonnement et d'incompréhension.

-Femme qui rit à moitié...

-Si tu finis cette phrase je t'étripe! il se tut sans plus attendre.

-Bon et si on y allait? il n'avait réussi qu'à déglutir ces quelques mots.

L'homme sortit en premier de l'hôtel, Natsuki quand à elle traînait volontairement son regard en arrière, espérant recroiser cette entité. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait entrevoir était cet ascenseur en panne, dont l'écriteau commençait fortement à jaunir.

-Natsuki?

-J'arrive, elle se tourna et marcha à son tour hors de l'hôtel.

Shizuru regagna sa chambre très rapidement, jamais elle n'avait été aussi pressée de regagner cette dernière. Le cœur battant à tout rompre à nouveau, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus ardue et sifflante, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction et ne chercha pas plus longtemps à la comprendre. Elle avança néanmoins près de sa fenêtre afin d'apercevoir cette pianiste. _Était-ce des amants?_ Natsuki lâcha un dernier regard en direction de l'hôtel puis avança sans plus hésiter.

-Pourquoi me suis-je cachée au juste?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre à sa propre interrogation, on frappa à sa porte.

-Mlle Fujino, ici le room service. Je viens vous apporter votre petit déjeuner, elle observa son horloge et s'étonna de l'heure.

-Il n'est que 7h30?

Elle ouvrit alors la porte à une charmante jeune femme, sans doute avait-elle le même âge qu'elle. Sa chevelure rousse et en bataille l'a fit imperceptiblement rire, quand cette dernière entra dans la chambre avec un plateau repas plus que garnie.

-Je suis désolé pour ce retard Mlle Fujino, l'ascenseur refuse de fonctionner ce matin.

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle salua la cliente avant de rebrousser chemin et chuta avec le plateau, heureusement vide.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien? la servante se releva hâtivement.

-Oui! Excusez-moi pour le désagrément Mlle Fujino! elle quitta la pièce tête baissée, rougissante et d'un pas rapide.

_Peut-être devrais-je cessée de penser à cette pianiste... Natsuki..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

-Dis tu as vue la nouvelle cliente? le cuisinier se tourna vers sa collègue du room service.

-Je suis cuisto pas commère, la jeune fille souffla, croisant ses bras d'un air boudeur.

-Ce que tu es froid...

-J'ai des tas de commandes à faire, pas le temps de me préoccuper des clients.

Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule du chef cuisinier qui s'occupait des désert, certains clients avaient des envies bien particulières et cela pouvait atteindre des sommets dans l'art de la fantaisie. Comme par exemple de trouver des fraises en hiver ou bien des kaki en été. La folie de la journée fut de créer une douzaine de délicieux petits chocolats tous avec une particularité différente, peu importe celle-ci. A cette vue, la jeune femme s'approcha silencieusement de l'homme et glissa délicatement l'une de ses mains afin d'en dérober un morceau ou deux, mais sa main fut arrêter à quelques centimètres de la réussite.

-Si je te vois encore tenter de voler de la nourriture dans MA cuisine je te coupe les doigts!

Midori secoua son bras dans tout les sens par peur qu'il n'accomplisse un exemple avec l'un d'entre eux et celle-ci fut accentuée en apercevant un long couteau aussi aiguisé que pointu se diriger dans sa direction. Le cuisinier, ravit de son effet, approcha l'arme du visage de la jeune fille avant de rire à gorge déployé face à la mine terrifiée de sa cadette.

-Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te couper les doigts? Elle fronça les sourcils tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme si elle les découvraient pour la première fois.

-Tu n'es pas drôle! Pour la peine... elle captura cinq morceaux de chocolat avant de prendre la fuite.

-Hey!... Reviens ici!

La jeune femme courue dans les couloirs encore vide de clients, une partie du butin en main, l'autre dans la bouche. Elle se retourna de temps à autre afin de s'assurer que Mathew, le cuisinier, ne tentait pas encore de la rattraper et ne lui extirpe les quelques morceaux de cacao encore intacte dans sa main ou qu'il ne mette à exécution sa menace précédente. Alors qu'elle continuait sa course folle à travers les couloirs, elle jeta un dernier regard dans son dos, lorsqu'elle percuta un objet lourd de plein fouet. Midori se releva en maugréant quelques injures à l'encontre de l'idiot qui avait installé un objet aussi lourd en pleins milieu de SON chemin. Alors qu'elle releva la tête vers l'objet en question elle se pétrifia de terreur en voyant son supérieur à l'air blafard l'a fusiller du regard, elle et le chocolat qui se trouvait tout autour de sa bouche ainsi que dans sa main.

-Ne me dites pas que cela vient des cuisines, dit-il en pointant du doigt les quelques morceaux de chocolat épargnés.

-N-non! Bien sûr que non!

-Enfin je t'attrape!

Le cuisinier alors fatigué par sa course, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire, se redressa tel un i en apercevant le maître d'hôtel en face de lui. L'homme en question laissa sa main se poser à nouveau près de son corps et se mit à dévisager cruellement Mathew.

-Vous seriez-vous égaré mon bon ami? A moins que vous ayez perdu le nord, les cuisines se trouvent dans l'autre sens.

-Oui monsieur, pardonnez ma conduite irréfléchi Monsieur.

Il aida Midori à se relever avant de fuir loin de l'homme en question qui continua de les dévisager. Même le dos tourner ils sentaient encore les piques glacés lancés par le maître d'hôtel leur planter le dos.

-Si on s'en sort je te tue moi-même! Chuchota Mathew avec colère à moins que ce ne soit par peur?

-Moi aussi j'ai peur...! dit Midori dans un souffle difficile.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent à grande foulée, Shizuru ne su retenir un léger rire face à la situation à laquelle elle avait assistée. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers sa prestigieuse cliente, se courba et lui fit ses salutations. Cette dernière imita son geste.

-Dites moi, connaîtriez-vous un restaurant tenu par une certaine Mai? Il releva la tête vers sa cliente.

-Malheureusement Madame je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce restaurant, ni de cette Mai.

-Ma foi, merci tout de même.

Shizuru se retira laissant l'homme à ses occupations, elle continua sa route jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Là elle entrevit de nouveau le long piano à queue, lentement elle se déroba de son chemin initiale pour se tourner vers la petite salle dans laquelle elle avait vue cette jeune pianiste quelques heures auparavant. Caressant les portes d'un blanc presque innocent, de ses doigts fin, elle empoigna les poignets et ouvrit en grand ces portes aux ornements illustres. La lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce donnait un air presque solennel à cet endroit. Elle caressa délicatement le piano en question, se remémorant la mélodie qu'elle avait entendue s'extirper de l'instrument.

-Mme voudrait-elle jouer du piano? L'héritière fit volte face à l'arrivante.

-Ara, non merci, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce piano lors de mon arrivé alors j'explore un peu les environs.

-Bien Mme Fujino, puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour vous?

-En effet, connaîtriez-vous un restaurant du nom de Mai?

-Navrée Mme je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé.

_Décidément... _

* * *

><p>Natsuki pénétra dans le restaurant de Mai accompagnée de son ami, ils étaient à peine entrés dans l'établissement que l'une des servante se hâta à leur rencontre. Elle les amena à l'une des tables, apporta deux verres d'eau avec la carte du restaurant. Alors qu'elle commença à partir laissant ses clients décidés de leur menu, la brune l'arrêta lui demandant de faire venir la cuisinière. Étonnée par cette requête la servante resta quelques secondes planté au beau milieu du chemin, s'en suivit d'un léger ''oui'' puis elle disparu dans les cuisines. Mai s'extirpa hors de ses cuisines à vive allure, elle couru presque vers son amie d'enfance.<p>

-Natsuki! Tu es enfin revenue! A cette phrase elle colla sa proéminente poitrine contre le visage devenu écarlate de son amie.

-Ma-Mai tu... m'étouffes! Elle se dégagea tant bien que mal des bras de la cuisinière laissant l'air s'engouffrer de nouveau dans ses poumons.

-Désolé, désolé. C'est juste que j'ai trouvée le temps long depuis ta dernière escapade.

-Excuse moi de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles...

-Je te pardonne mais à la condition que tu ne partes plus pendant un bon moment! Natsuki sourit face à l'affection quasi maternelle de la rousse.

-Promis. Alors qu'as-tu de bon à nous proposer?

-Et bien aujourd'hui c'est un plat traditionnel jap...

-Tiens, tiens mais n'est-ce pas ma petite Natsuki adorée?

Celle qui s'était vue interrompre par cette inconnue lui lança un regard meurtrier au possible. Quand à Natsuki, elle resta bouche-bée de cette rencontre fortuite.

-Tomoe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis ton manager après tout, alors il est normal que je sache où se trouve mon petit prodige musicale. Et je vois que Sam t'a retrouvé comme il se devait de le faire.

Sur ces mots Natsuki se tourna vers son ami, espérant qu'il contredise cette information, elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi! Pas lui!

-Tu n'as pas... Il laissa son regard se heurter au sol, laissant toute sa culpabilité prendre le dessus.

-Je suis désolé Natsuki...

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça!

Cette dernière se leva, ne prit pas la peine de parler à qui que ce soit et s'en alla avec fracas.

-Et bien, je suis ravie de voir qu'elle se porte bien!

-Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais Tomoe? À ces mots Mai croisa les bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce moi qui passe toujours pour la méchante? Dit-elle sur un ton faussement triste.

La cuisinière ne prit pas la peine de répondre et retourna à ses fourneaux, quand à Sam, lui il n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place se sentant coupable d'avoir appelé celle qui oppressait sans cesse Natsuki avec des exigences qui parfois n'entrait pas dans le domaine musicale.

-Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

-Ferme la!

-Comme tu voudras. Tomoe haussa les épaules et s'en alla comme elle était venue.

-Excuse moi Natsuki... Sincèrement...

_Ils sont tous pareils... _

Natsuki monta les quelques marches qui l'a menait jusqu'à la porte de service de l'hôtel, sur cette dernière on pouvait y apercevoir un écriteau sur lequel était écrit – Propriété Privé – mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle trifouilla la serrure et de son clic suggestif elle tourna la poignet, la porte était dorénavant ouverte - ce qui lui permit de se protéger de la pluie qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Une fois à l'intérieur elle referma la porte délicatement. La pianiste se trouvait dans les cuisines de l'hôtel, tout était resté en état, même si le tout était devenu délabré. Elle imagina facilement les somptueux repas que les cuisiniers devaient préparer pour une clientèle bourgeoise, excessivement riche et qui ne le cachait pas. La pluie commença à s'abattre au dehors, les petits cliquetis que les goûtes produisaient lors de leur projections violentes contre les vitres et autre bout de bois servant de fenêtre l'a fit soupirer d'aise, elle se félicita d'être entrée à temps.

-Pour une fois que la chance me sourit...

Elle continua sa route à travers l'hôtel, observant à nouveau l'ascenseur toujours hors service et à moitié dévoré par la rouille, toujours dans sa fantaisie elle imaginait les dames vêtues de belles longues robes l'utiliser, avec son groom à l'intérieur. Se fut au tour de la salle de bal, spacieuse et dorénavant abandonnée à la poussière d'être observé par ses soins. Elle caressa les portiques de cette salle, maintes et maintes fois foulées par les portiers. Elle imagina quel genre de musique devait être joué dans cette pièce, elle l'entendait presque émergée de cette salle devenue vide de vie. Puis elle arriva à destination, elle se retrouva devant cette petite salle dont les portes pouvaient lâcher à tout moment. Elle les avaient passer tant de fois et elle se demandait combien d'autres les avaient passés avant elle? Une fois devant ce majestueux piano, qu'elle avait prit soin de restaurer, elle commença sa mélodie tout aussi mélancolique que la première fois, tout aussi charnel et prenant. Ce n'était pas que son talent qu'elle déversait dans cet instrument, c'était son âme elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux disparaître à travers ces touches noires et blanches, ces cordes martelées qui créaient un son tout à fait différent de ceux qu'elle avait pour coutume de créer. Et cette mélodie pénétra l'âme d'une autre personne qu'elle.

Les notes du piano grimpèrent tel un halo de lumières jusqu'aux étages supérieur. Ils pénétrèrent à travers les nombreuses portes des chambres qui étaient abattues sur le sol, se faufilant dans la moindre fissure, le moindre trou, jusqu'à pénétrer dans son ouïe. Shizuru reconnue cette singulière mélodie et se précipita hors de sa chambre. _C'est elle... _Une fois au seuil de la porte elle s'arrêta net.

-Je savais bien que je n'avais pas rêvée, dit la pianiste tout en souriant à l'inconnue à la robe rouge.

* * *

><p>-Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu encore disparaître! Cette fille me rendra folle...<p>

Tomoe se frotta les yeux, excédée d'être tournée en bourrique par la pianiste, même si elle savait que Natsuki était comme tout les autres artistes, c'est à dire différente, solitaire et enfermée dans son monde. Et c'est ce qui l'avait tant attirée chez elle, sa froideur, cet aspect d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais conquérir. Elle stoppa ses rêveries ainsi que sa voiture une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à l'endroit que Sam avait décrit comme étant son centre d'inspiration, sa bulle.

-C'est dans ce vieil hôtel délabré qu'elle trouve son inspiration? Natsuki tu m'étonneras toujours...

Dans un tailleur crème, Tomoe s'avança vers l'entrée principale du grand hôtel. Elle se munit de la clé que les propriétaires des lieux lui avaient confiés et pénétra dans le hall. Ses talons hauts résonnèrent contre le parquet presque entièrement recouvert de poussière et autres saletés puis elle s'avança lentement jusqu'au niveau des premières portes, elle aperçue le piano en question, mais pas la pianiste qu'elle était venue chercher. Tomoe continua alors sa route vers la salle de bal.

-Natsuki ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses:<span>**

**blacksfishs: Merci pour le commentaire et du compliment. J'espère que cette attente n'a pas été vaine... **

**Morgane: Merci à toi =) Oui ça me prend pas mal de temps mais je l'écrirais quand même ne t'inquiètes pas! lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Le cliquetis de la porte alarma la pianiste qu'une personne s'apprêtait à s'immiscer dans son repaire, prise au dépourvue, elle se rua vers une cachette criant à l'étrangère d'en faire de même. Les deux femmes trouvèrent refuge dans ce qui semblait être un ancien placard à balais ou à linge; il était très délabré mais au moins il accomplissait le rôle de sauveur à merveille. Natsuki tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas trop se coller à cette inconnue, _mais comment réussir cet exploit dans un espace aussi restreint?_ Elle inspira et expira de grandes bouffées d'air face à son malaise – être proche d'un autre corps avait tendance à la rendre anxieuse voir à l'irriter grandement – mais peu importe, cette fois-ci était différent, d'autant plus qu'elle ne sentait finalement pas grand chose concernant cet autre corps qui était censé être si proche d'elle... _Elle n'est pas ici? _Ce n'était qu'un placard mais il y faisait si sombre que l'on pouvait facilement le confondre avec l'antre d'une caverne. Elle tendit alors l'une de ses mains cherchant l'entité – qu'elle était sûre d'avoir vu pénétrer dans la pièce quelques instants plus tôt – de cette femme à la robe rouge.

- Elle n'est pas là...? Dit-elle d'une voix involontairement élevée.

- Natsuki?_C'est Tomoe...? _s'étonna t-elle_. _Tu es là?

Elle mit ses mains devant son visage s'insultant mentalement de son erreur, ou plutôt de sa spontanéité qui avait tendance à lui causer pas mal de torts. _Débile! Débile! Débile! Pourquoi tu as parlée aussi fort!_ Quand elle remarqua que les talons hauts de son manager, qui résonnaient sur le planché douloureusement, étaient non loin de sa position, elle joignit ses mains pour prier n'importe quel Dieu disponible à cet instant de lui venir en aide. _Ne viens pas par là, ne viens surtout pas par là! Fais demi-tour... Demi-tour..._ Quand soudain elle sentit comme une légère caresse se propager le long de sa nuque, toujours un peu plus délicate, comme si une main légère touchait avec tendresse sa peau. Elle se stupéfia dans un premier temps, était-ce cette femme qui l'a touchait de façon si suggestive? Dans ce noir, impossible de le dire, mais où était-elle? Elle n'avait pourtant rencontré que le vide quelques instants plus tôt...

- Une araignée! Y-a une putain d'araignée sur moi!

Natsuki s'extirpa de sa cachette comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel chasseur qui attendait patiemment sa proie avec délectation, se secouant dans tous les sens, retirant même sa veste et son t-shirt afin d'être sûre que cette chose terrifiante soit loin d'elle. Elle débuta à retirer son pantalon quand elle sentit de nouveau le chatouillement singulier de ces petites créatures à huit pattes, elle se figea quelques secondes avec un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle savait où elle était elle allait pouvoir lui faire payer cette frayeur.

- Je te tiens! Elle agrippa sa prise avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Ça tu peux le dire ma petite Natsuki, Tomoe s'approcha d'elle entourant de sa main encore libre sa taille. Voudrais-tu que je t'aide à retirer le reste? dit-elle d'un sourire joueur.

La pianiste se recula, retirant la main de sa supérieur, se baissa, croisa de nouveau la créature qui l'avait si habillement dénoncée, récupéra ses effets et tenta de se rhabiller entre les caresses désireuses et autres baisés qui se perdaient sur sa chaire dénudée.

- Tu as fini? elle se tourna encore à moitié dévêtue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Non laisse moi deviner, Sam t'a dit où tu pouvais me trouver je me trompe?

- Si je pouvais je continuerais des heures et tu le sais très bien... En ce qui concerne ton petit «refuge», c'est bien ton cher ami, ou devrais-je dire traître d'ami, qui m'a dit où te trouver, elle observa l'endroit rapidement, puis laissa son regard désireux s'abattre sur son prodige. Mais je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil de ta part, elle remit en place les quelques mèches rebelles de cette chevelure de jais avant de poursuivre. Que faisais-tu dans ce placard exactement? A part te battre avec cette petite bestiole.

- De mieux en mieux... elle soupira. Je faisais juste une petite partie de cache-cache, pourquoi ça pose un problème?

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu faisais un cache-cache... Seule?

- Non pas seule voyons, c'était au tour de l'araignée de me trouver et il se trouve qu'elle m'a plus que bien retrouvée... Donc bon j'ai perdue et j'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. Sur ce.

Elle commença sa marche d'un pas rapide, _vite la sortie!_ criait-elle intérieurement, mais ce n'était pas assez rapide pour échapper à son manager. D'une main douce mais ferme elle retint le bras de la brune, la tourna en sa direction et caressa délicatement son visage.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement? Tu es mon manager, nous avons des relations professionnelles toi et moi, ni plus ni moins!

- Ne te fatigue pas avec ce baratin, surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu, l'un de ses doigts continua de caresser ses lèvres. Alors reste sage comme les autres fois.

- Non! Je ne jouerais plus le toutou qui obéit gentiment à sa maîtresse! elle repoussa de façon virulente cette main qui l'avait souillée un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Tomoe se mit à sourire, puis son rire rauque s'éleva dans les airs et c'est sans crier gare qu'elle attrapa les poignets de Natsuki avec force.

- Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir m'échapper? Sans moi tu ne serais rien d'autre que cette gamine pitoyable que j'ai sauvée d'une mort certaine quelques années auparavant. Je me suis occupée de toi, je t'ai fait connaître à travers le monde et toi tu me remercies comme ça? elle relâcha sa victime qui caressa la zone douloureuse tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à sa supérieur. Tu crois sincèrement m'impressionner avec ce ridicule petit regard? Il est peut être suffisant pour empêcher d'autres de t'approcher mais pas moi.

Après quelques secondes, la pianiste baissa son regard vers le sol admettant ainsi sa soumission totale face à son opposante. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? C'était vrai, Tomoe l'avait recueillit alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente à problèmes, sans famille, elle n'avait qu'elle-même pour se protéger, pour se nourrir, pour s'en sortir. Tout le monde se foutait qu'elle crève dans la rue comme un vulgaire chien écrasé, mais pas elle. Pourtant elle n'était pas ainsi au début, elle l'avait accueillit comme mère accueillerait son enfant, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait vu qu'elle n'avait jamais connue ce genre de choses.

- Tu as raison, sans toi je serais probablement morte quelque part... Mais ce que tu fais c'est...

- C'est quoi? Répugnant? Dégoûtant?

- C'est de l'abus! le regard de son manager se changea, il semblait s'être brisé, Natsuki s'en voulu, elle ne sait réellement pourquoi mais elle se sentit comme la pire des criminelles. Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

- Au contraire, mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu me dois tout: ta vie actuelle, ta fortune, la découverte de ton talent. Tout ça n'a été possible que grâce à moi, ce qui fait de toi ma chose. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

A ces mots, elle devança Natsuki qui était toujours fixe après ces quelques termes enragés. Les talons hauts du manager raisonnèrent dorénavant d'une façon plus grave et sûr, après quoi la grande porte de l'hôtel claqua froidement. Le bruit du moteur se mettant en route s'étendait jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôtel malgré la pluie violente qui s'abattait toujours plus fortement contre les murs. La voiture démarra en trombe faisant crisper les pneus sur l'asphalte humide, Natsuki était de nouveau seule dans son refuge. Dorénavant elle pouvait laisser tomber son masque impassible, laisser ses larmes couler à l'abri des regards, les laisser se créer dans l'ombre, les laisser périr dans l'ombre. Elle était de nouveau seule.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, les yeux écarlates de Shizuru fixèrent la femme de chambre qui venait ranger les draps propres dans le placard dans lequel elle se trouvait. Après sa stupéfaction, la riche héritière salua la domestique qui l'imita sans vraiment osée la regarder, elle laissa échapper presque silencieusement un «Mlle» d'entre ses lèvres. L'héritière lui sourit puis se détourna de sa position de façon naturelle.

_Comment a-t-elle pu disparaître ainsi? _

De retour dans la salle de musique, ses yeux zigzaguèrent dans la pièce afin de rencontrer celle qu'elle avait perdue, mais aucune femme n'était présente dans la pièce, en tout cas aucune avec une chevelure de jais ou portant un pantalon. Rebroussant chemin, elle recroisa la femme de chambre qui racontait à l'une de ses collègue la posture indélicate dans laquelle elle avait retrouvée sa cliente prestigieuse. Son aura menaçante effraya les deux employées qui tournèrent les talons comme pour prendre la fuite, mais le maître d'hôtel s'avança vers elles. Il salua Shizuru de manière très courtoise, avant de demander de sa voix grave et monotone si sa meilleure cliente avait rencontrée quelconque désagrément avec ces femmes de chambres. Si elle avait écoutée sa cruauté, ces deux femmes se retrouveraient sans emplois en un temps record, mais elle nia, sous le regard suspicieux et tout aussi cruel de l'homme qui lançait ses réprimandes sans un mot aux femmes qui baissèrent la tête.

- N'avez-vous donc aucun travail? dit-il à leur attention.

- Veuillez nous excuser Monsieur, dirent-elles à l'unisson tout en se courbant. Mlle, dirent-elles à la cliente sans se relever.

- Pardonnez moi si je vous ai causée une quelconque frayeur.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être Mlle.

Shizuru se tourna alors vers l'homme.

- Avez-vous connaissance d'une jeune femme qui viendrait ici pour jouer de cet instrument? dit-elle en pointant du doigt la salle avec l'immense piano à queue.

- Navrez Mlle mais nous n'avons aucun pianiste dans notre établissement. Bien évidemment si vous souhaitez acquérir un maître dans ce domaine je peux en appeler un pour vous.

- Connaîtriez-vous une femme pianiste? à cette question l'homme tiqua.

- Une... Femme?

- Oui, une jeune femme dont la chevelure est aussi noire que la nuit et dont les yeux sont aussi vert que des émeraudes illuminés par les rayons du soleil.

- Mlle serait donc poète? Navrez mais aucune femme n'a été promu professeur à ma connaissance.

- Je vois... Et bien soit, je vous remercie de si bien prendre soin de votre clientèle, elle le salua et s'en alla.

Dans les cuisines on pouvait entendre le cuisiner crier ses ordres avec Midori, non loin de lui, qui s'amusait à voler quelques morceaux de nourritures. Elle picorait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Mathew avait beau la menacer cela ne changeait rien.

- Midori... celle appelée leva la tête d'un plat qu'elle commençait à déguster à grande bouchées. «C'est juste pour goûter» avait-elle dit, et c'est dans un léger «oui» noyé par la nourriture qu'elle regarda de façon innocente son ami. Tu peux me donner ta définition du mot «goûter» quand tu dis vouloir «goûter un plat»?

- Et bien, elle avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. C'est très simple! Quand...

A cet instant sa cliente à la robe rouge pénétra dans la pièce. Les cuisiniers présents se sentirent honorés d'avoir une jeune et si belle femme pour enjoliver leur journée, même s'ils savaient où était leurs places, ils pouvaient au moins se ravir de ce corps de rêve. Mathew prit les devant face à l'air ahurit de l'assemblée, même Midori avait gardée son doigt levé et la bouche encore ouverte pour une explication que finalement ne viendrait pas. A croire que le temps s'était suspendu.

- Bienvenu Madame. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier?

- Ara, oui en effet. Avez-vous croisé une jeune femme? Elle n'est pas très grande, ni petite, avec de long cheveux nuit, ses iris semblent être deux pierres précieuses. Et elle est, ma foi, habillée de façon étrange.

- Étrange?

- Oui, elle porte un pantalon d'homme, comme choqué par ces propos l'homme fronça ses sourcils lui donnant un air beaucoup plus grave.

- Si tel est le cas, j'espère ne pas croiser cette femme! il se racla la gorge. Je vous prie de m'excuser c'est sans doute quelqu'un qui vous est proche... Je vous ferais avertir si jamais l'un de nous croisait cette femme Madame, je puis vous l'assurez.

- Bien, je vous remercie, elle débuta sa marche gracieusement, le regard du cuisinier se baissa à hauteur de ses hanches, puis plus bas. Avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte elle tourna les talons surprenant par la même occasion les regards pervers de plusieurs des cuisiniers. J'ai omis de vous féliciter pour votre cuisine, un vrai délice, elle sourit à l'assistance qui, malgré leur côté machos déglutirent péniblement, rougissant comme de jeunes femmes face à l'homme parfait.

- C'est un plaisir Madame! Merci Madame!

Shizuru quitta les lieux, sourire aux lèvres, même si cela avait tendance à être grossier que de reluquer ainsi une femme de son rang, elle appréciait tout de même se sentir désirée. Pendant ce temps là Midori fixait Mathew toujours rouge et heureux.

- C'est bon tu as fini? dit-elle à son attention

- Quoi donc?

- Elle est trop bien pour toi tu n'as aucune chance.

- On serait jalouse? rougissante à souhait elle lui lança son torchon et s'en alla. Je plaisantais Midori! Reviens!

- Non!

Midori quitta à son tour les cuisines gigantesques de l'hôtel, marmonnant des jurons à l'encontre de son ami. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de l'entrée, elle remarqua qu'une cliente - qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusque là - était fixe au centre de l'allée; elle ne bougeait pas et semblait même _pleurer? _A cet instant elle l'observa de haut en bas. _C'est elle! Cette femme que Mlle Fujino cherche._ Midori s'approcha alors de l'entité, mais le maître d'hôtel s'imposa à elle, elle le regarda avec terreur, puis détourna les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus là.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici? Notre clientèle a besoin de vos services et c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes payée je me trompe?

- Non Monsieur, mais je cherchais une jeune femme pour Mlle Fujino, j'ai cru l'apercevoir à l'entrée, mais je crains m'être trompée, l'homme se tourna vers l'entrée ne rencontra que le vide, puis se tourna vers son employée.

- Cette femme pianiste?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, Mlle Fujino a parlée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, avec des termes assez douteux... elle se racla la gorge. Elle l'a décrite avec un pantalon, chose qui est peu commune Monsieur.

- Bien, abandonnez vos recherche, je me chargerais de cela moi-même.

- Bien Monsieur, excusez-moi Monsieur, elle le salua avant de monter aux étages supérieurs.

- Une jeune femme pianiste qui porterait des vêtement d'homme...

L'homme semblait dubitatif quand à cette «femme», existait-elle vraiment? Il laissa là ses questions pour se concentrer sur ses tâches. Pendant ce temps, Midori emprunta les escaliers.

- Quand vont-ils réparer cet ascenseur... elle souffla.

Les notes du piano à queue de la petite salle s'engouffra dans l'immense bâtisse. Les touches noires et blanches transportaient en leur sein une mélancolie qui noya l'endroit d'un son répétitif, aiguë et grave à la fois. _Pourquoi cette même mélodie se répète t-elle dans mon esprit?_ Encore une larme silencieuse qu'elle cache au monde, combien en avait-elle cachée jusque là?

- A quoi bon pleurer... A quoi bon espérer... elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, s'obligeant à prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'en aller.

Elle s'avança vers l'entrée quand elle aperçue un petit objet brillant au sol: _la clé de l'hôtel, Tomoe a dû la faire tomber. Au moins maintenant je n'aurai plus besoin de passer par les cuisines. _La grande porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle lança un dernier regard à l'intérieur avant de braver cette pluie qui s'abattait encore avec violence sur la ville.

Elle n'était plus là.

* * *

><p>Réponses:<p>

DameAjisai: Merci beaucoup, mais cette idée est du déjà vu déjà lu. Merci à Ghost Adventures, Stephen King et 6ème sens pour ça lol j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi géniale. ^^

Lessy-enne: Je t'ai bluffé? A ce point? Vraiment? En tout cas merci, c'est super gentil de ta part =) J'espère quand même que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances...

Yoruichii: Ben justement on ne sait pas, enfin tu ne sais pas, parce que moi je sais. Peut être que finalement le fantôme c'est Natsuki? Ha ha Merci! Tu vas finir par me faire rougir avec tes compliments lol la suite est-elle bien à ton goût?


End file.
